


alone

by oncepossessedbanshee



Series: My sisters best friend [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncepossessedbanshee/pseuds/oncepossessedbanshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative universe where stiles and Alison are un-identical twins.Lydia is still Alison's bestfriend and stiles still has a close relationship with his father the sheriff of beacon hills. But what happens when lydia's parents are involved in an horrific accident and lydia has to move in with the Stilinski's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	alone

The police are still investigating. They still don't know what exactly has happened.

The doctors told the distraught strawberry blonde that they are so very sorry for her loss and they are more than willing to offer her some support.

It doesn't help Lydia still does not know what do or think. At this moment in time her mum and dad are both in comas, and she's starting to regret every horrible comment she ever made.

Alison is holding her so tight she can hardly breathe, she's whispering 

"everything is going to be alright"

"trust me its going to be okay"

They both know it wont.

Although Lydia appreciates her best friend trying to calm her right now she is a hot mess and right now she really can't control the tears from falling or the horrible pain she's feeling in her chest. Its suffocating her. Its as if her heads going to explode.

It feels.

It feels likes she drowning.slowly. very slowly.The pain is drowning her.

............................

A couple hours passed. Lydia had finally calmed down. However Allison was still worried about her strawberry blonde best friend.

Allison had already arranged for her best friend to temporarily move in with her, and her family.AS she just could not stand the thought of Lydia being all alone in an empty house in this state. God knows what she would do.

Allison was not at all surprised her father agreed to her request.The sheriff treated Lydia as his own and he knows what it feels like to loose someone you love dearly.

..................................

When Stiles Stilinski came home on Sunday morning after a three day lacrosse trip.He was totally oblivious to what had happened. He did not understand why his father and sister were decorating the spare room. 

He didn't bother asking them what they were doing he had a party to get to and a girl called kate or katelynn waiting for him but it does not matter what her name is,he dont really care after all its just another one of his one time hook ups.


End file.
